Ella y Él!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Songfic. Ella y Él, dos seres humanos tan diferentes, se encuentran por casualidades del destino. Apesar de las diferentes ideologias que mantienen, el amor se ah encargado de unirlos!


**Hola!! ¿Como están, chicas? Espero que muy bien. Aquí yo no las dejo tranquilas, ¿verdad? Cuando quieran que las deje tranquilas me avisan. Yo volviendo de unos tediosos exámenes, disfrutando de las aclamadas vacaciones. Que les puedo decir con las pruebas, me fue bien, y estoy feliz por eso. Pero mas feliz por volver al mundo de los fics. Ya lo del plagio esta totalmente superado. Y bueno les confieso que estoy con tantas ideas en mi cabeza que no se ni con cual empezar. Espero puedan ayudarme a decidir (Para los que hayan leído mi perfil recuerden que soy re indecisa) les dejo las opciones abajo.**

**Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia anterior! Gracias por los Reviews, siempre las tomo en cuenta y me hacen mucha ilusión leerlas.**

**Por cierto me disculpo con las personas que no estén registradas en esta pagina y me hayan querido dejar reviews. Pero entiendan soy una ignorante de primera y no tenia ni idea que tenia bloqueado los reviews Anonimos, pero gracias a XANEHX ya no hay ese problemita. Asi que ya pueden dejar reviews y si los quieren dejar en las otras historias, no me enojo. Jajaja!!**

**Con respecto a los temas del porque Cuba y Estados Unidos no se llevan, no lo sé. Elegí al azar "opresión" y "libertad" aclaro esto por si acaso haya algún lector o lectora cubana que malinterprete. No lo hice con mala intención.**

**Ahora hay una canción "Dime que No" quiero hacerlo fic. Pero revise en los Mimatos y ya hay un fic llamado asi. No quiero que vuelva a ver malos entendidos con plagios y todas esas cosas. Asi que por favor díganme, ¿quieren que lo haga?**

**Como siempre, ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen. Solo la historia que es el producto de semanas de claustro en época de exámenes. (Por eso creo que no quedo bien)**

**Por ultimo le dedico esta historia para tres personas: Mfsuzu-chan y a las chicas que se hacen llamar Santalia (Sandra y Fresi por eso es para tres XD) detalles abajo.**

**Y de manera muy especial. Esta historia va dedicada de todo corazón para el ángel que me cuida y me ama incondicionalmente, con mis defectos y virtudes. Me alegra que haya leído mis historias y me ah dicho que le han gustado. No se imagina cuanta alegría me dio saber eso. Espero cambie su modo de pensar con respecto a mi madurez, (puesto que estoy segura pensó que me estaba volviendo mas inmadura de lo normal jejeje). De verdad que fue muy importante para mí que te hayan gustado mis historias, eso era lo que quería escuchar desde el principio puesto que se como a ella le encanta escribir. Pero como eran de animes no los tomaba muy en cuenta. Pero bueno eso paso, ahora lee mis historias de a poco. Gracias por eso. Eres la persona mas importante en mi vida y te AMO demasiado. Esta historia te la dedico, gracias por todo, MAMI!! Mi mami es la Sra. Elaine Molina de Reyes. **

**Espero disfruten la lectura!! Cualquier inconformidad reviews!! **

*********************************************************************************

**Ella y Él**

Ella, una joven castaña, trigueña, bajita pero muy linda. Vive en su amada isla "Cuba" luchando contra lo que por años ah vivido: la opresión.

A ella le encanta bailar, en una palabra es su vida, baila desde que tiene cinco años hasta ahora que recién cumplió los veintitrés, su madre le enseño.

Ella, es pobre pero muy trabajadora, ayuda a su "familia" a pesar de que eso signifique ganarse una mala reputación por parte de aquellas personas que al no encontrar nada interesante en sus vidas buscan que inventar de las de los demás.

Si, ella trabaja en un burdel ¿Y que? Ella no hace nada malo ahí, como muchas personas piensan, ella solo baila para ayudar en el sostén de su "familia"

Él, un apuesto muchacho de impresionante cabellera rubia y ojos azules como el mismo cielo. Vive en la ruidosa ciudad de Nueva York, desde que era un niño ah vivido con la dicha de la libertad.

Para él el Rock es su única pasión, es el líder de una banda muy conocida ya que la inicio cuando tenía quince hasta ahora que tiene veinticinco.

A pesar de haber nacido en un país libre, sus padres eran muy estrictos y él en vez de vivir sus sueños y su pasión que era la música se encontraba estudiando leyes en la UCLA, a punto de graduarse.

Ella se llama _Mimi._

Él se llama _Matt._

**Ella es de la Habana, Él de Nueva York**

**Ella baila Tropicana, A él le gusta el rock**

**Ella venda besos en un burdel**

**Mientras él se gradúa en UCLA**

Ella, soñadora no sigue mucho las ideologías de nadie, pero si le llegan a preguntar por la calle señala la de Carlos Marx. A ella nada de eso le importa. Para ella lo único importante es el bienestar de su querida "familia", y bailar.

Y es que como no iba a deberle todo a su "familia" sus tres "hermanos" y sus dos "hermanas". A pesar de no compartir ningún vínculo sanguíneo (la mayoría) eran una familia muy unida, todos teniendo en común la falta de sus padres después de un vano intento de llegar al Norte con el fin de encontrar una mejor vida.

Su "familia" eran Joe, Tai, Sora, Izzy y Kari, ella iba en medio después de Sora, luego de morir sus padres se quedaron solos. Los que iniciaron la familia fueron Tai y Kari los únicos que comparten vínculos sanguíneos entre si, ellos encontraron a Mimi y Sora, y luego a Joe e Izzy, vivían en la casa de Tai y Kari, tuvieron que vérselas muy duro, puesto que cuando quedaron solos el mayor de ellos que era Joe apenas tenia doce años, de ahí Sora y Tai con once, Mimi e Izzy con diez y por ultimo la pequeña Kari con cuatro, todos alcanzaron a estudiar en colegios públicos gracias a un poco de dinero dejado por sus padres. Pero aun asi tuvieron que trabajar muy duro, por lo menos Joe, Tai y Sora que eran los mayores.

Afortunadamente después de pasar por tanto, ahora las cosas les iban mejor. Joe estaba a punto de graduarse de medico con una beca completa, Tai había ingresado a un equipo de futbol local muy famoso, Sora que desde pequeña ayudaba en una veterinaria, ahora se estaba perfeccionando en eso y debido a su experiencia le aplicaron una media beca. Mimi trabajaba bailando pero igual y estudiaba diseño en las mañanas, Izzy resulto ser el erudito de la familia, teniendo una beca en Ingeniería de Computación y con una propuesta de trabajo muy bien remunerado para cuando se gradué, y Kari bueno ella seguía en secundaria pero era muy aplicada.

Igual las cosas eran duras porque a pesar de ser inteligentes, tenían que generar mucho dinero para los estudios, ganaban poco en sus trabajos de medio tiempo y aun asi tenían que apañárselas. Y aun así a pesar de saber por todas las que han pasado estos jóvenes la gente los miraba por encima del hombro. A ellos el mundo los había dejado solos.

Él por su parte las ideologías se las tomaba muy enserio, era republicano de corazón, adoraba su bandera, su país y lamentablemente se cerraba en cuanto a la opinión para con las personas de la isla cubana.

Para él el único símbolo de libertad era esa estatua verde con una mujer sosteniendo una antorcha como símbolo de libertad.

Las cosas tampoco fueron fáciles para él, pero tampoco tan difíciles como para ella. Sus padres se separaron y no se ponían de acuerdo en nada, salvo para fastidiarle la vida con eso de los estudios. Por esa razón él era considerado el rebelde de la familia, el problemático, la oveja negra. Su único soporte era su perfecto hermano menor Tk, que a pesar de que debería no soportarlo al ser Tk el preferido, su pequeño hermano de diecisiete años era la única persona que le conocía y apoyaba incondicionalmente de la situación, con Tk era con el único con el que era sincero.

**Ella es medio marxista, Él es republicano**

**Ella quiere ser artista, Él odia a los cubanos**

**Él cree en la estatua de la libertad**

**Y ella en su vieja Habana de la soledad**

El platillo favorito de él, las hamburguesas de Mc Donalds, su bebida con alcohol favorita el champagne y si va acompañada de unas fresas mejor aun.

Ella disfruta comiendo moros en el merendero de la esquina de su casa, y el mojito que prepara Tai es el mejor de la isla.

Él tiene ganas de huir y alejarse un poco de su vida diaria, des estresarse y darse unas merecidas vacaciones aprovechando que finalizo sus pruebas en la universidad. Y quiere llevar a su hermano con él.

Ella tiene que irse en un viaje por su trabajo, ganara dinero extra, conocerá un país diferente por fin y debido a que termino el semestre en la facultad de diseño el viaje no representara nada negativo para sus estudios, pero no quería ir sola.

_**Con él…**_

-¿México? Matt, te has vuelto loco.-Pregunto un apuesto joven rubio con sus orbes azules clavadas en las de su hermano mayor que eran del mismo color.

-No Tk, no estoy loco, estoy aburrido y estresado, tengo que salir de aquí y cuanto antes mejor.-Comento el rubio mayor despreocupado, bebiendo su soda.

-Y ¿Qué crees que dirán mamá y papá al respecto?-Pregunto el menor alzando una rubia ceja.

-Sabes que me tiene sin cuidado lo que ellos digan.-Dijo el mayor tomando un nuevo trago a su soda.-Además ya salí del semestre, dudo que tengan algun problema con mis planes mientras estos no dañen el elaborado futuro que tiene planeado para mi.-Comento con cierto fastidio.- Por cierto ya acabaste tu semestre también ¿verdad Tk?

-Si ya lo acabe ¿Por…?-Dejo la pregunta inconclusa al ver la sonrisa malévola de su hermano.-No Matt, ni siquiera lo pienses, no planeo ir a México contigo.

-Vamos Tk, tu nunca sales, te la pasas encerrado en casa leyendo, anímate no haremos nada malo. Además estoy seguro de que procuraras que no haga ninguna tontería y tus papas estarán más tranquilos si vienes conmigo.

-También son tus padres Matt.-Comento el menor y emitiendo un sonoro suspiro asintió resignado.-De acuerdo iré, pero solo para asegurarme que no hagas ninguna estupidez.

-Entonces decidido, salimos pasado mañana.

_**Con ella…**_

-Por favor Tai, di que si.-Replica Mimi a su "hermano" mayor.

-No Mimi, no irás a ese viaje es muy peligroso. Se van a ¡México! Es prácticamente del Norte, no puedo dejar que vayas sola.-Dijo muy seguro Tai

-Pero Tai, nadie sabrá de donde soy además tu lo has dicho es prácticamente, pero no es del Norte.

-No Mimi, eh dicho que no iras a menos que alguien te acompañe.-Comento el castaño, bebiendo un sorbo de su mojito cubano.

-Por eso tenia pensado llevar a Kari conmigo.-Dijo inocentemente Mimi, a lo que Tai casi se atora con su bebida.

-¡Con Kari! Menos Mimi, me refería a que si te acompañara yo o Joe o Izzy irías, pero con Kari no, en todo caso iré yo.-Finalizo el castaño.

-No puedes hacer eso, tu estas becado en la universidad por el futbol y si faltas a las practicas te correrán.-Dijo la castaña menor, se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta ahora, pero tenia que tratar de convencer a su hermano.

-Tu también estas en la universidad Mimi.-Dijo él medio ignorando a su pequeña hermana.

-Acabo de terminar el semestre sin perder ninguna materia y el viaje me da tiempo de cuando vuelva retomar el año, solo será por un mes. Además Kari nunca ah salido de aquí y se acaba de graduar del colegio, apunto de ingresar a la universidad, si no le hemos hecho nunca una fiesta por nada aunque se lo merezca, por lo menos déjame llevarla a este viaje con los gastos pagados. Y eso sin tomar en cuenta las remuneraciones que recibiré yo, las cuales nos ayudan a todos.-Finalizo la castaña.

-Yo creo que deberías dejarlas ir Tai.-La pelirroja también se mantenía solo escuchándolo creyó que era buen momento para intervenir.-Mimi no es una niña chiquita y sabrá cuidar a Kari, la cual si mal no te recuerdo ya es mayor de edad. Se que no quieres que vayan por protegerlas porque las quieres, pero ambas son mucho mas maduras que otras niñas de su edad. Y también nos vendría bien el dinero.-Concluyó Sora.

Tai se encontraba en una encrucijada fatal, su instinto sobre protector de hermano mayor le decía que si iban en ese viaje las perdería, pero sabia que todo lo que había dicho su novia era verdad, regreso a ver a sus hermanas las cuales lo veían con cara de borregos en el matadero y a su novia la cual le sonreia, le conocía demasiado y sabia que terminaría cediendo.

-De acuerdo, se irán.-Dijo el castaño después de emitir un sonoro suspiro y cerrando los ojos se sentó en su silla. Para que luego de un momento encontrarse en el piso con sus dos hermanitas encima de él.

-¡Gracias hermano!-Exclamaron ambas al unísono.

-Esta bien, esta bien nada mas llamen todos los días.

-¡Si!-Dijeron las dos castañas.

**Él ah comido hamburguesas, Ella moros con cristianos**

**Él el champagne con sus fresas, Ella un mojito cubano**

**Ella se fue de gira al Yucatán**

**Y él de vacaciones al mismo lugar**

El día del viaje se presento sin ninguna dificultad.

Él convenció a sus padres sin mayor esfuerzo, sabia que si sabían que Tk iría con él no se molestarían por nada, confiaban mas en su hijo menor que en el mayor.

Ellos se fueron de Nueva York el mismo día que ellas dejaron La Habana.

Ellas se fueron dejando muy preocupados a sus hermanos, al menos Tai tenia a Sora que lo haga entrar en razón, pero Joe e Izzy no y se habían puesto como locos cuando se enteraron de las pequeñas de la familia se iban a México, mas respetaron la decisión de Tai.

Para ellos la llegada a su destino fue por demás graciosa si bien en el hotel hablaban ingles en las calles se les hacia muy difícil expresarse, si el ingles no hablaban, menos el japonés que era una lengua que sabían por su descendencia japonesa.

Para ellas las cosas fueron más fáciles, puesto que la mayoría de personas hablaban español como ellas, y en cualquier caso las lenguas eran lo que menos les importaba ya que manejaban el español y el japonés, como herencia de sus padres.

_**Con él…**_

-Tk no hemos hecho nada divertido desde que llegamos.-Decía el rubio mayor a su hermano, el mismo que se encontraba leyendo un libro cómodamente.

-Sales todas las noches a quien sabe donde y dices que no has hecho nada.-Dijo Tk alzando una de sus rubias y perfectas cejas.

-No eh hecho nada con mi pequeño hermanito.-Dijo Matt.-Esta noche saldremos a un bar de por aquí cerca dicen que están unas bailarinas muy guapas.

-Dirás saldrás Matt, yo no pienso hacerlo.-Dijo Tk serio.

-No se supone que vendrías aquí a cuidarme, hermanito.-Dijo Matt.

-Ya estas grandecito ¿o no Matt?-Pregunto Tk

-Vamos Tk, te prometo que regresaremos temprano, solo iremos, tomaremos unos tragos y disfrutaremos el espectáculo ¿Qué dices?-Cuestiono el rubio mayor.

-De acuerdo, Matt espero que cumplas lo que dices.-Dijo Tk con resignación.

-Palabra de explorador

-Matt… Nunca fuiste explorador.

_**Con ella…**_

-¡Kari!-Entro gritando, una castaña desesperada.

-¿Qué sucede Mimi?-Pregunto la castaña menor preocupada.

-Hoy tenemos contrato con un club importante, pero Izumi se torció el tobillo ensayando y ahora no podremos hacer nuestro baile.-Dijo Mimi preocupada de verdad.

-Que lastima hermana y ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?-Pregunto inocentemente Kari.

-De hecho si hay algo.-Dijo Mimi bajito.-Pero necesitare tu ayuda.

-Dime Mimi, si esta en mis manos, te ayudare gustosa.

-Baila tú.-Dijo Mimi preocupada al ver la cara que puso su hermanita.

-No, no podría.-Dijo Kari

-Es fácil Kari tu bailas de maravilla además es solo un momento, bailas un rato después de que yo salgo y listo.

-No se Mimi.-Pero antes de poder terminar de negarse vio la cara de su hermana mayor, parecía Gato, el gato con botas que salía en la película Sherk 2 y 3.-Esta bien Mimi, pero ya quita esa cara.

-Eres la mejor hermana del mundo Kari.-Grito la castaña.

Lo que no sabían nuestros queridos amigos, era que iban a encontrar algo mas esa noche.

**Mulata hasta los pies, Él rubio como el sol**

**Ella no habla inglés, Y él menos español**

**Él fue a tomar un trago sin sospechar**

**Que iba a encontrar el amor en aquel lugar**

La noche llego pronto y en el reconocido club estaba todo lleno, habían personas de todas las edades, desde jóvenes como los rubios Ishida, hasta personas canosas. Todos listos para el espectáculo.

La velada pasó sin precedentes, las bailarinas eran muy guapas y bailaban encantadoramente, pero digamos que para Matt eso era relevante, hasta ahora.

-Por favor querido público démosle una cálida a nuestra flor mas preciada, a la única, la sin igual… Conózcanla ustedes mismo.

La música empezó a sonar a medida que una delicada figura entraba al escenario. Entonces la noche dejó de ser aburrida, Matt la vio y se quedo prendado de su belleza, era simplemente perfecta, quizá un poco bajita, pero lo demás, era castaña, de cabello ondulado y espectaculares ojos miel, un cuerpo de infarto, un rostro angelical y una sonrisa de diosa griega.

En ese momento olvido por completo de donde venia él, de donde era ella, solo le veía bailar, sin creerse que de verdad existiera un ser tan perfecto como el que estaba bailando en el escenario. Era demasiado perfecta para ser real.

En ese momento la vio acercarse viéndole a él entonces se sintió como un estúpido colegial, al que se le acercaba la chica mas popular del instituto. Ella se acercaba más y extendía su mano ¿hacia él? Estuvo a punto de estirar la mano para tomar la de la castaña.

Esta lo miro y sonrió, esta seguro de que si el establecimiento no fuera oscuro se le notaria el intenso rubor en sus mejillas. La castaña siguió sonriendo y tomo la mano de una persona mayor y empezó a bailar con aquel personaje. No sin antes guiñarle el ojo al rubio.

Matt no se creía lo que acababa de pasarle, es más de no ser porque Tk se reía a carcajadas de su ridículo de verdad que no lo creía.

-Muy gracioso, ¿no Tk?-Pregunto Matt.

-Si quieres la verdad, si Matt solo por ver esa cara ah valido la pena venir hasta aquí.-Dijo y siguió riendo.

Matt seguía viendo embobado a la castaña esa se las pagaría.

**No que las ideologías dividen al hombre**

**Él amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre**

**Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un tan tan**

**Y el se va divorciando del Tío Sam**

Ella noto la perturbadora mirada del rubio sobre ella. Se tenía merecido lo que hizo, bueno de lejos se notaba que él no era México, ese espectacular cabello rubio y esos soñados ojos azules, no eran de personas del centro o del sur, solo de los del Norte. Y era lógico que nunca se fijaría en ella.

Él rubio la seguía mirando, eso lo notaba y bueno no sabía porque absurda razón se sonrojaba verlo de reojo. En primera instancia iba a tomar la mano del rubio, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Y tomo la de la persona con la que actualmente baila.

Matt se encontraba en otro universo viendo a esa castaña con cuerpo de infarto bailando.

-Si la miras tanto la gastaras, hermano.-Dijo Tk

-No me importa.-Matt dijo y algo en el se enfureció al ver que no era el único que miraba a la castaña y sintió algo que no había sentido nunca en su vida… algo nuevo para él, algo muy parecido a…

-¿Celoso Matt?-Pregunto Tk con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Celoso, él? De una perfecta desconocida, no, no, pero entonces como explicaba esas ganas de estrangular a todos aquellos que la miran. De verdad que los iba a matar, ¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Ella era de él!

-Matt sabes que las chicas que bailan aquí son cubanas, ¿verdad?-Pregunto Tk

-Eso es lo de menos Tk.-Dijo el rubio mayor, con desgano. Que se supone que saben aquellos que se encargaron de la separación entre los dos países. Nunca debieron haber conocido a una mujer como ella.

**Él se refugia en su piel, la quiere para él**

**Y ella se va olvidando de Fidel**

**¿Qué sabían Lenin y Lincoln del amor?**

**¿Qué saben Fidel y Clinton del amor?**

Ella termino pronto de bailar, bueno para ella se le hizo rápido, para él una eternidad, verla bailar con ese tipo sin poder hacer nada lo estaba consumiendo.

Ella se acerco delicadamente a la mesa del rubio, el cual se encontraba perplejo ante su actitud, pero muy, muy emocionado.

-Hola, ¿Cómo la están pasando?-Pregunto Mimi a los rubios

-Hello.-Contestaron al unísono ambos rubios.

-Oh, lo siento.-Dijo notando sus caras llenas se confusión. Intento lo único que le quedaba que era hacer una reverencia y pedir disculpas.-Gomenasai.

El rubio mayor sonrió como no había sonreído en mucho tiempo, feliz de que compartieran el mismo segundo idioma.

-Dats youka.-Dijo el rubio en japonés (lo admito no sé como se escribe japonés, medio hablarlo, pero eso significa, no hay problema o eso es lo que quiero dar a entender yo!)

Y empezaron una plática en un mismo idioma.

-Mimi.-Dijo extendiendo su mano para saludar.

-Matt… Y el pequeño de ahí es mi hermano Tk.- Dijo el rubio y en vez de apretar su mano la tomo y la beso delicadamente en el dorso de su mano.-Y es un placer

-Igualmente.-Dijo la castaña ruborizada.-¿Que los trae por aquí dijo la castaña? Se nota que no son de aquí.

-Vine a des estresarme un poco, es muy agotador, la universidad y todo eso.-Dijo Matt.-Y él….-Señalo a su hermano menor.-Vino a asegurarse que no cometiera ninguna tontería.

-¿Entonces eres un chico malo?-Pregunto la castaña.

-No lo dudes.-Respondió el rubio mayor.-Lo que me recuerda que me debes un baile, mira que me dejaste con ganas hace un momento.-Dijo el rubio alzando una ceja.

-Yo no te debo nada que yo sepa, apenas te conozco.-Dijo Mimi.-Solo me senté aquí porque es el mejor lugar entre el público y mi hermanita va a bailar.-Dijo Mimi

-Ya veo, y ¿Tu que haces por aqui?-Pregunto el rubio menor.

-Trabajo.-Respondió simplemente la castaña.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y el anfitrión anuncio el siguiente numero. Del escenario salió una castaña con el cabello corto, pero muy hermosa parecía tener la misma edad que Tk. El mismo que estaba embobado viéndola bailar, definitivamente era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto.

La escena resultaba un poco graciosa, a Matt no le interesaba ver a nadie que no sea la castaña sentada a su lado, la castaña veía hacia su hermanita lazando tímidas miradas al rubio mayor y el rubio menor se encontraba perdido admirando a la castaña que estaba bailando en la pista. Algo que no paso desapercibido para Matt, era el momento para su venganza.

-Tk, si la sigues viendo asi se gastara.-Dijo Matt.

El menor se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello mas que todo ante la curiosa mirada de la castaña.

El acto de la chica acabo pronto y Mimi le hizo señas para que vaya a su mesa.

-Tk, Matt, quiero presentarles a mi hermana menor Kari.-Dijo Mimi presentándolas.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo Kari agachando la mirada.

-Igualmente.-Dijo Matt casi inmediatamente para poder posar de nuevo sus orbes azules en la castaña mayor.

La castaña menor tomo asiento a lado de, el rubio menor.

Ambas parejas sabían que habían encontrado algo esa noche, algo nuevo que no sabían siquiera que estaban buscando. Matt encontraba a Mimi fascinante y Tk agradecía interiormente a su hermano por haberlo llevado ahí.

**Ella se sienta en su mesa, Él tiembla de la emoción**

**Ella se llama Teresa, Y él se llama John**

**Ella dice "Hola Chico", Él contesta "Hello"**

**A ella no le para el pico, Él dice "Speak slow"**

Después de aquel primer encuentro la vida cambio para los rubios y también para las castañas.

Matt ya no salía todas las noches o por lo menos no a todos lados no prestaba atención a ninguna chica que se le pasase por delante y Tk ya nunca se quedaba en el hotel.

Mimi no estaba concentrada en sus ensayos lo único que ocupaba su mente eran ciertas orbes azules que pertenecían a cierto rubio que iba todas las noches. Y ni hablar de Kari, agradecían que Izumi ya se sintiera mejor porque Kari parecía estar en las nubes después de aquel encuentro.

Habían hablado un poco sobre sus vidas, claro que cada quien por separado, desde hace una semana más o menos Mimi y Matt se sentaban en una mesa y Tk y Kari en otra. Las chicas les platicaron acerca de su vida y de cómo se las tuvieron que ver solos prácticamente ellas y sus hermanos. Los rubios no daban crédito de lo que oían. Esto les hizo reconsiderar acerca de su punto de vista de la vida, en especial a Matt.

Esa noche igual que todas desde hace una semana los rubios se preparaban para salir al club, claro que iban un poco más tarde de lo normal.

-Tk, pareces niña, llevas una hora en el baño.-Gritaba Matt a su hermano desde afuera antes de que este saliera vestido. Debía admitir que su hermano lucia bien con su bermuda blanca y camiseta de tela casi translucida del mismo color manga larga-¿A que hora te pasa a recoger Kari?-Bromeo el rubio.

-A la misma hora que te recoge Mimi, hermanito.-Dijo Tk defendiéndose.-Además me reclamas la hora cuando fuiste el que estuvo una hora frente al espejo acomodándose un despeinado cabello.-Dijo Tk. De verdad y de cierta forma su hermano estaba vestido igual que él pero en color negro y sus Raivan sobre su cabello.

-Al menos yo no eh echado el frasco de perfume encima.-Dijo Matt.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un buen rato.

-Admitámoslo hermano, esas chicas nos volvieron locos.-Dijo Matt resignado.

-Si…-Dijo Tk.

-La quiero.-Dijo casi en un susurro el mayor.-Quiero a Mimi.

-Yo también

-¿También quieres a Mimi?-Pregunto el rubio exaltado.

-No tonto. A Kari, quiero a Kari.-Dijo Tk

-Si, te entiendo hermanito. La verdad desde que la vi me deslumbro su belleza. Pero cuando la conocí. Cuando hable con ella, cuando me conto su vida supe, supe que era diferente, que no volvería a encontrar otra asi, un ser humano, tan bello por dentro y por fuera, tan, tan, un ser humano tan puro como ella no hay.-Dijo Matt.

Tk estaba anonadado, Matt no era muy conocido por mantener relaciones excesivamente largas, un mes a lo mucho y cuando la chica era buena en la cama. Pero oírle hablar asi de una perfecta desconocida. Era algo de verdad surrealista.

-Si hermano te entiendo, somos dos locos enamorados.-Dijo Tk.

_Enamorados… Enamorados._

-¿Tú crees que estamos enamorados?-Pregunto Matt.

-No lo creo Matt, estoy seguro que lo estamos.

-¿Tk qué hora es?-Pregunto Matt.

-Las once quince por… ¡Diablos!-Dijo Tk.-Bailaron hace media hora.

-Démonos prisa, vamos.-Dijo Matt. Y ambos salieron corriendo de la habitación.

Mientras en el bar dos castañas se encontraban esperando que la puerta se abra y entraran dos rubios al club. Pero no llegaban.

Mimi miraba preocupada a Kari, la cual veía la puerta con ojos de pena, y aunque a ella también le dolía que cierto rubio no apareciera no podía demostrárselo a su hermanita menor, la preocuparía.

-Kari, a lo mejor y no vienen esta noche, vámonos adentro.-Dijo Mimi.

-Pero Mimi, Tk me dijo que vendría.-Dijo Kari.

-Si pero a lo mejor se les presento algún inconveniente.

-Mimi hay algo que quiero preguntarte, cuando veo a Tk o el se me acerca siento que el corazón me va a explotar y mi estomago se siente igual como que se estuviera desarrollando una guerra dentro, duele pero es un dolor agradable ¿Qué me pasa?-Pregunto la castaña

Mimi se quedo petrificada, su hermanita le estaba diciendo que se había enamorado del rubio menor. Por Dios Tai tenia razón no debió llevarla. Ahora le decía o no. Mejor no después de todo, los rubios ni siquiera habían aparecido esa noche. Algo que también la decepcionaba a ella. ¡Mierda! Lo peor de todo es que ella se sentía igual que Kari cuando veía a Matt. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo se habían enamorado de los rubios.

-Kari…-Pero su frase fue interrumpida

Dos tipos se acercaban a ellas, a lo lejos se los veía que estaban borrachos. El uno era un rubio de ojos verdes y el otro una castaño con el pelo en puntas.

-Mira Davis, que bonita vista tenemos hoy.-Dijo el rubio saboreando con la mirada a Mimi.

-Si Michael, esta muy buena la vista esta noche.-Dijo el otro mirando lujuriosamente a Kari

-Preciosas, ¿no les gustaría acompañarnos esta noche?-Soltó en rubio tomando a Mimi por la fuerza mientras que su amigo hacia lo mismo con Kari.

-Suéltennos.-Dijo Mimi viendo como Kari temblaba de miedo.-¡Ahora!- Y empezó a forcejear mientras el rubio empezaba a besar su cuello. Pensó que todo estaba perdido cuando.

-¡Suéltala!-Rugió una voz detrás de ella, de pronto ya no sintió al tipo encima de ella y cuando abrió los ojos lo encontró en el piso con sangre escurriéndole de la boca. Y su salvador. No podía ser posible, pero lo era, ahí estaba, se encontraba con sus orbes azules oscuras, respiraba con fuerza, se encontraba muy enojado, era Matt.

Después de verlo reparo en su hermana, pero se tranquilizo al ver que se encontraba en los brazos de Tk, llorando pero estaba bien y en el suelo el amigo del tipo ese.

Tk dejo a Kari en los brazos de Mimi, mientras ella le susurraba palabras de tranquilidad en el oído. Matt y Tk tomaron a los dos tipos de las camisetas. Y les dijeron de forma clara y fuerte.

-No se vuelvan a acercar a ellas o no la cuentan.-Dijeron ambos a la vez.

Los mal llamados "hombres" salieron huyendo ni bien tocaron el piso.

Tk se acerco Kari y esta se abrazo de él. Matt se acerco tímidamente donde la castaña y se quedo a su lado esperando a ver como esta reaccionaba. Su reacción le sorprendió, la castaña corrió y se abrazo a el con fuerza, como no queriendo dejarlo ir. Él le correspondió el gesto con mas fuerza si es que eso era posible. Al ver a ese tipo sobre ella una rabia lo inundo a decir verdad no sabe se donde saco el autocontrol necesario para no matarle.

-Pensé que no vendrías.-Dijo la castaña bajito, solo para que él le escuche. Levantando el rostro

-No podría no hacerlo.-Dijo Matt cogiendo un mechón de su cabello y colocándolo cuidadosamente detrás de su oreja.

-¿Te irás pronto verdad?-Dijo la castaña rompiendo un poco el romanticismo del momento, no es que quisiera que se fuera pero tenia que saberlo para preparar su corazón, solo con ese intimo abrazo lo había descubierto o mejor dicho admitido. Estaba enamorada de Matt.

-No, o al menos no sin ti.-Dijo Matt abrazándola mas a su cuerpo oliendo su cabello, aquel olor a fresas que tanto adora, estaba enamorado de esa mujer, mejor dicho la amaba y no soportaría alejarse de ella, o repetir una escena como la que acababa de ocurrir.-Claro si es que tu quieres.

-Pero, somos diferentes. Tu eres del Norte y yo de…

-No me importa, lo único que me importa eres tú.-Dijo el rubio.-Te amo.-Dijo acerando sus labios hacia los de ella.

-Yo también.-Dijo Recibiendo el beso, un beso tierno, dulce, tranquilo, pero a la vez posesivo, pero con mucho amor.

Ella era del Centro y él del Norte. Pero eso era lo de menos, él se enamoro de ella y ella de él.

**Él se guardo su bandera, Ella olvido los conflictos**

**Él encontró la manera, De que el amor salga invicto**

**La tomo de la mano y se la llevo**

**El Yanqui de la Cubana se enamoró**

Mientras estaban ocupados sintieron que dos pares de ojos los miraban intensamente. Al separarse repararon en sus hermanos menores y su cara de incredulidad.

-Después, dices que no estabas enamorado.-Bromeó Tk a su hermano.

-Nunca dije que no lo estaba.-Le recordó Matt.-Y bueno yo no habré reconocido esto antes, pero por lo menos ya la bese.-Se burlo Matt al ver como la cara de Tk y Kari iba subiendo en las diferentes tonalidades de rojos existentes y por existir.

-No los molestes Matt.-Le regaño Mimi.

-Además Kari es mi novia.-Dijo Tk sonriendo triunfante.-Tú ya besaste a Mimi, pero aun no es tu novia ¿cierto?-Pregunto Tk.

-Cierto.-Respondió Mimi.

-Gracias.-Dijo Matt.-Bueno, ¿Mimi aceptas casarte conmigo?-Pregunto el rubio mayor dejando perplejos a todos los presentes.-Nunca eh conocido a alguien como tú, te amo y no veo mi vida a lado de alguien más que tú. Eres lo mas puro que me ha pasado en la vida. No me interesa nuestras ideologías, el amor se encargo de unirnos algo irónico, solo sé que te amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado.

-Matt yo… también te amo y claro que acepto.-Dijo al borde de las lagrimas.-Acepto casarme contigo.-Dijo Mimi y beso los labios de su prometido.

-No Tk ella no es mi novia pero es mi futura esposa.-Dijo Matt a su hermano después de finalizar el beso.

-No puedo argumentar nada en contra de eso.-Dijo Tk con una sonrisa.-A mamá y a papá no les va a hacer mucha gracia. Llegaste soltero y te vas comprometido.

-A Tai, tampoco le va a gustar y ni hablar de Izzy y de Joe.-Dijo Kari preocupada de la reacción de su hermano mayor.

-A mi no me interesa lo que digan tus padres Tk.-Dijo Matt serio.

-Y a Tai, le dará una apoplejía de seguro, pero hasta él lo asumirá.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Tk.

-Bailar.-Dijo Mimi finalmente y jaló a su novio a la pista de baile.

Ahora ambas parejas se encontraban bailando al compás de la música lenta. Bailaban muy pegados, parecían uno solo. Ambos rubios enamorados de las jóvenes castañas, sin importarles país, idioma, rasgos. Lo único importante era que se amaban.

**No que las ideologías dividen al hombre**

**Él amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre**

**Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un tan tan**

**Y el se va divorciando del Tío Sam**

Las cosas iban bien para ambas parejas, disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro. En el caso de Mimi y Matt salían todas los días a dar romanticos paseos por la playa. Mientras que Tk y Kari se quedaban en el hotel leyendo o platicando hasta que llegaba la hora de devolver a sus novias al club, por supuesto que ellos también iban eran los primeros en llegar y los últimos en irse.

Pero el momento más difícil había llegado, la hora de contárselo a sus familias. Matt quería hacerlo primero.

-Enserio mamá, no, no es ninguna broma. Me voy a casar.-Decía el rubio a su madre al otro lado de la línea.

_-¡Estás loco Matt! No pienso consentir eso.-Dijo su madre a través del teléfono._

-No mamá, no estoy loco o quizá si pero el punto es que estoy enamorado conocí a la persona perfecta para mi, le pedí que sea mi esposa y ella acepto. Me voy a casar.-Dijo el rubio exasperado.

_-Ni creas que lo permitiremos Matt.-Dijo su madre de nuevo._

-No me interesa eso, ya soy mayor de edad, responsable de mis actos. No seguiré haciendo lo que ustedes quieren que haga, seré lo que yo quiero ser. Seré feliz mamá.-Dijo Matt

_-¿No te parece que estas siendo un poco egoísta?-Cuestiono su madre._

-¿Egoísta? ¿Yo? Me lo dices tu que junto con mi padre decidieron por nosotros al momento de separarse, yo soy el egoísta, cuando no te importo cuanto llore después de que te fuiste y te llevaste a Tk mientras a mí papá me dejaba solo.-Sintió un cálido abrazo rodearlo por atrás, él sabia que era ella, sentía su calor.-Por años eh hecho lo que ustedes han querido que haga pero ya no, si no estoy con ella mi vida será infeliz. Y no pienso volver a ser infeliz por su causa.-Finalizo el rubio. No tenía que estar ahí para saber que su madre se encontraba llorando.

_-Matt… yo… yo si hay algo que pueda hacer yo para cambiar lo que pasaste lo haría pero…_

-No, madre no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar lo que paso. Nada mas acepta mi decisión, me voy a casar.

_-De acuerdo Matt, tienes mi bendición.-Finalizo la mujer._

-Gracias, por cierto Tk quiere hablar contigo.-Dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para que su hermanito se acercara. Tomo el teléfono y después se volvió a la castaña que aun lo abrazaba para plantarle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Hola mami ¿Cómo estás?, si estoy bien, si también, mami quería decirte que tengo novia y planeo llevarla para que la conozcas.

_-De acuerdo hijo, dile a tu hermano que también me traiga a mi futura nuera y ¿son de aca?-Pregunto a su hijo menor._

-No mami, son de Cuba, primero iremos a conocer a su familia, creo que Matt planea que la boda sea ahí. Asi que a lo mejor les toque darse unas vacaciones por la isla.

_-Si… espera ¡¿Cuba?!-Se escandalizo la mujer._

Después de unos largos minutos por fin Mimi cogió aire y marco para su casa.

_-Diga.-Respondió una voz amable._

-Hola, Sora soy yo Mimi ¿está Tai?-Pregunto la castaña muy nerviosa.

_-Si Mimi ya te lo paso, ¿Te sucede algo linda?-Pregunto Sora preocupada siempre fue como una madre para ella._

-No Sora, no es nada, solo pásame a Tai.-Dijo Mimi.

_-De acuerdo.-Dijo la mujer._

_-Dime Mimi, ¿sucede algo malo? ¿Kari está bien?-Pregunto el joven a través de la línea._

-No, no pasa nada, Kari está bien, esto… yo… quería… decirte… que…-No alcanzaba a decirlo, pero sintió como una mano apretaba la suya alzo la vista y vio a Matt sonriéndole, dándole ánimos.-Me voy a casar.-Dijo la castaña.

_-¿Qué?, es enserio.-Pregunto Tai._

-Muy enserio.

_-Yo sabia que si las dejaba ir haya las perdería. No me dirás que Kari también se casa.-Pregunto Tai._

-No Tai, ella apenas se ah puesto de novia.-Dijo Mimi.

_-Me alegro que no se case, y bueno ¿de dónde es? ¿Dónde le conociste?_

Mimi le relato la historia con lujo de detalles.

_-De acuerdo Mimi si eso es lo que quieres y te hace feliz yo no seré un impedimento para ello.-Dijo Tai.-Pero por lo menos me dejaras conocerle._

-Si iremos para haya, por cierto Tai, quería pedirte un favor muy importante para mí, ya que eres como mi padre tú… ¿Podrías entregarme ese día?-Dijo la castaña al borde de las lagrimas.

_-Claro que si hermosa, será un honor, gracias.-Dijo Tai._

-Gracias a ti hermano, te quiero.-Dijo Mimi, ya llorando.-Gracias por todo.

_-No es nada, pequeña, bueno te dejo nos vemos en unos días. Y no te preocupes por los demás todos acabaran aceptándolo.-Dijo Tai.-Nos vemos.-Y colgó._

Tai se encontraba en un estado muy difícil de descifrar, estaba feliz por ellas, pero muy triste. Sora lo vio y se acerco a darle un abrazo después de eso Tai empezó a llorar hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Sora.

-Se casa, Mimi se casa, mi hermanita menor se casa.-Aunque Mimi y el no compartían vínculos sanguíneos, Tai la quería como si de verdad lo fuera, para el Mimi no era su hermanita, era su hija.-Sabía que no debía dejarlas ir, ahora se irán para siempre.-Dijo entre sollozos.

-No te han dicho eso, y Tai si no era en ese viaje, seria en el siguiente o quizá aquí, pero igual a la larga se iría. Y Kari también lo hará en su momento.-Dijo Sora mientras acariciaba la rebelde cabellera de su novio.-Porque se casen no dejaras de ser su hermano.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser de dos Yanquis? Si les hacen daño los mato.-Dijo Tai ya con un poco mas de ánimos.

-Lo sé y no solo tú. Además en el amor eso es lo de menos, que sabían aquellos que iniciaron esta guerra entre ambos países del amor, nada absolutamente nada-Dijo Sora.-Por lo que veo no les dijiste que serán tías.

-No, se enteraran cuando lleguen.-Dijo y beso los labios de su novia

**Él se refugia en su piel, la quiere para él**

**Y ella se va olvidando de Fidel**

**¿Qué sabían Lenin y Lincoln del amor?**

**¿Qué saben Fidel y Clinton del amor?**

Los chicos llegaron sin ningún inconveniente a Cuba y conocieron a su futura familia, al primer instante no eran muy bien vistos, salvo por la dulce Sora. Pero poco a poco se fueron ganando a los hermanos de las chicas.

La boda la celebraron ahí. Los padres de Matt y Tk, viajaron en contra de su voluntad, pero lo hicieron para estar con su hijo en el momento mas importante de su vida, se lo debían. Ambas familias se conocieron y empezaron a congeniar. Los padres de Matt quedaron encantados con su futura nuera y la mamá de Matt empezó a involucrarse con los arreglos de la boda.

El día indicado, todo estaba perfecto, la ceremonia se llevaría acabo en la playa a la luz de las estrellas, Matt estaba muy elegante con su smoking blanco y Mimi preciosa con un vestido en corsé ceñido a la cintura que relataba todo su esbelto cuerpo, el cabello suelto recogido en una pequeña tiara. Tai la entrego no sin soltar unas lagrimas al hacerlo. Y amenazando a Matt en contra de su integridad física de hacerle daño a Mimi, de nuevo ya que la noche anterior con unas copas de mas el castaño ya le había advertido junto con sus otros hermanos.

La luna de miel fue en París, adoraron la capital francesa y decidieron establecerse ahí. Ni para el Norte ni para Cuba.

Tk y Kari siguen siendo novios, solo que al estar en primeros años de universidad, no pueden verse todos los días, mas que todo porque al casarse quieren quedarse a vivir en Cuba. Se visitan mutuamente cada vez que tiene vacaciones.

*********************************************************************************

**Cinco años después:**

En la calle "Campos Elíseos" se puede observar a una pareja de casados, alegremente tomados de las manos.

Él rubio de ojos azules carga a una nena de nos mas de cuatro años, igual de rubia cabello largo ondulado y con las mismas orbes azules.

Ella castaña de ojos almendrados, va sujeta orgullosamente de la mano de su esposo con un dulce niño de no mas de cuatro años también, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules como el océano.

La gente que pasa a los ve con curiosidad, se los ve tan felices, tan diferentes, desafiando y burlándose de los vicios del planeta, solo con ver como el rubio miraba a la castaña se notaba que la amaba, de igual manera como la castaña le sonreía al rubio, era un amor puro y con dos frutos de ello en sus brazos.

**Ahora viven en París… Buscaron tierra neutral**

**Ella logro ser actriz, Él es un tipo normal**

**Caminan de la mano calles "Campos Elíseos"**

**Como quien se burla**

**Del planeta y sus vicios.**

Ella y Él ahora son felices, se encontraron. Mimi y Matt visitan a sus familias todos los años, Tai Tuvo un varón, y Tk y Kari ya estaban en planes de boda. Los padres de Matt encantados con sus nietos. Ahora todos son felices.

Ella y Él son el claro ejemplo de que el amor lo puede todo.

Ella de la Habana, Él de Nueva York.

Pero nada de eso importa siempre y cuando sigan siendo Ella y Él

**Fin.**

*********************************************************************************

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno niñas, espero les haya gustado, sino échenle la culpa a los exámenes! En lo que quiero que me ayuden es a decidir que hago primero. No se verán tengo varias opciones.**

**Hacer un fic largo (bueno de 4 o 5 capítulos máximo XD) el fic constara de canciones (como es obvio por mi forma de ser) no tiene titulo aun, pero las canciones serian:**

**Primer Capítulo.- Primera Vez.**

**Segundo Capítulo.-Buenas noches Don Tachikawa. (Canción: Buenas noches Don David)**

**Tercer Capítulo.-Duerme**

**Cuarto Capítulo.-Vientre de Cuna. Y si quieren de ahí un epilogo, la historia contendrá lemmon. Por las canciones que elegí. Si quieren escúchenlas antes de elegir. (Todas las canciones son del talentosísimo Ricardo Arjona, cuando sean de alguien más os avisare)**

**Seguir haciendo Onneshots. (los de la lista del otro día.) **

**Hacer un Takari (Con la canción De vez en mes.)**

**O irme a la pagina de Naruto y hacer Sasu/Saku!!**

**Por fa yo se que se ve pesado ponerse a pensar en eso pero quisiera que me ayuden yo hare lo que ustedes me digan que quieren.**

**Ahora si agradezco a todos aquellos que me dejan reviews, me agregan a favoritos a mí y a las historias. También a aquellos que leen nada mas.**

**Agradeciendo sus reviews a:**

**Santalia.- Niñas, de verdad en el testamento que les deje como mail, les agradecí por leer, no me canso, de nuevo gracias, en serio. No me lo creí cuando vi todos sus reviews, me emocione bastante. Por eso esta historia va dedicada a ustedes también. Con mucho cariño. Espero les guste, y cualquier cosa reviews. Ya saben. Bueno nenas siempre estoy al tanto de vuestras historias. Suerte con sus pruebas. Esperare con ansias las conti a sus historias. Espero me puedan ayudar con mis indecisiones. Este me salió mas largo jejeje!! Bueno espero lean esta historia!! Cuidense mucho!! Besos **

**Novaly Izazaga de Brief.- Hola Nova!! Amiga te me has perdido, (jajaja no tomes en cuenta eso soy yo la que se conecta en horarios irregulares XD jejeje) pero bueno no hemos vuelto a coincidir desde aquella noche. Pero bueno espero este fin de semana si podamos. Espero estes bien de salud, de animos, en la universidad, en serio de corazón. Espero de corazón te guste esta historia. Estamos en contacto espero volvamos a coinsidir pronto en el Messenger!! Te quiero!! Cuidate besos!**

**XANEHX.- Nena me siento muy feliz de que te haya gustado la historia anterior aquella que iba para ti. Espero esta también sea de tu agrado, sino reviews. Bueno espero que los profes ya no te estén explotando (son una lata). Aparte sorry esta historia esta demasiado larga jejeje. Te has de demorar un poco leyendo. Y lo del internet ya esta medio negociado con mis padres, se va el cable, pero viene el internet. Tal vez para Diciembre o Enero. Bueno nena espero esta historia te guste!! Cuidate, espero podamos chat este fin de semana! Te quiero!! Besos **

**Mfsuzu-Chan.- Hola Sofía!! Como estas, espero que bien, ahí si te dije en mi review como me alegre con tu historia y que al parecer vas a seguir escribiendo que bueno!! Estoy feliz, y como te dije te dedique esta historia para ver si asi volvías a leer Mimatos. (No me has dejado muchos reviews, es mas creo que ni has leído las historias jejeje XD!!) Bueno espero te guste, (si, cursi de nuevo) cualquier cosa reviews!! Chat contigo por Messenger algo muy ameno y que disfruto mucho, siempre me haces reír. Gracias!**

**Chizuma.- Hola nena, volvi, atrasada, pero volví!! Jejeje con otro Mimato, otro songfic, otra vez Arjona. Si esa soy yo. Y si lo del plagio como lo dije arriba ya esta superado. Y entiendo a la perfección lo de la falta de inspiración me llego a mi de hecho y ya no se ni que hacer. Espero me puedas ayudar con las opciones de arriba. Con lo de Clover espero pronto lo subas, y bueno a mi tampoco me satisfacía mucho este fic pero bueno ahí fue. Jejeje! Espero que sea de tu agrado cualquier cosa reviews. Gracias por comentar!!**

**Adrit126.- Hola nena, espero que este fic sea e tu agrado, cualquier cosa reviews!! Gracias por tomarte un tiempo y comentar estas historias!! Gracias!!**

**Raymi.- Nena, la mayoría de cosas te dije cuando actualizaste "Embrujo" en el capi 6 en mi review, bueno espero que este fic sea de tu agrado. Wow que increíble tu songfic!! Me encanto!! Espero y te animes a hacer otro (me haces competencia jajajajaja XD!!) Sabes que cualquier cosa reviews!!**

**Mimi-Cullen.- Hola Nena. Me alegra que me creyeras, y que sigas leyendo, y por supuesto que te gusten mis historias. Tu me diras en serio hago "Dime que no" o no¿? Espero te guste esta historia, cualquier cosa reviews!! Besos!**

**Snoopyter.- Gracias por tu comen, espero ver otro me alegra que te gusten las historias. Cuidate!!**

**Zoecita.- Hola nena. Si amo a Arjona, amo el Mimato y el resultado de esos dos amores. Estas historias!! Jejeje me alegra que te gusten!! Espero contar con tus comentarios mas seguido!! Cuidate besos!!**

**GoSsiPpRinCeSs90****.- Hola nena, me encanta tu fic, espero lo continues pronto, me gusta que te gusten mis historias de veras. Espero leas esta y sea de tu agrado también. Con lo de tu canción sigo trabajando en ella, entiende los exámenes, me volvieron loca!! Cuidate, besos!**

**Antikis.- Mouu gracias por tu review en mi otra historia y por agregar varias a favoritos! Sos una gran escritora, espero con ansias que continúes tu fic "Odaiba Memories II" Y por supuesto si es que lees esta historia sea de tu agrado y la comentes. Bueno cuidate!!**

**Se despide enviándoles un beso. Desde Ecuador.**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
